merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript:Beauty and the Beast: Part Two
The transcript for Beauty and the Beast: Part Two, found here http://scriptline.livejournal.com/10954.html. Catrina relaxes in her chambers Jonas: You look positively foul. Does the enchantment hold? Catrina!Troll: It works a treat. Uther is like a puppet on a string. Jonas: What about the boy, Merlin? He knows your secret. Catrina!Troll: Leave him to me. *cackle* enters, Jonas bows and exits Jonas: My Lord. Uther: Darling, we are alone at last. What's wrong? Catrina!Troll: I'm sorry. It's not you. I want this more than anything. This has been the happiest day of my life. Uther: Then what is it? Catrina!Troll: When I was forced to flee my home, the one thing I was able to take with me was my family seal. Uther: Yes, you showed it to me when you first arrived. Catrina!Troll: It's the only surviving link I have to my father, and now it's gone. Stolen from my chambers. Uther: Who could've done such a thing? Catrina!Troll: Oh no, please, I don't want to cause any trouble. Not on a day that should be filled with such joy. Uther: Catrina, who took your seal? Catrina!Troll: It was Arthur's servant, Merlin. -- walking past the battlements with the palace guards Arthur: Search the stables. You, check the kitchens. And alert the guard on the south gate! Guard: Search in there. This way! -- Leon and guards enter Physician's Chambers Leon: Where's Merlin? Gaius: Where he always is at this time: working for Arthur. What's this about? Leon: We've come to arrest him, by order of the King. -- working in Arthur's Chambers, Arthur enters Arthur: You need to get out of here. The King's ordered me to arrest you. Merlin: What? Arthur: Catrina's accused you of taking her seal. Merlin: But I didn't. Arthur: I don't want to know, and you haven't got time to explain. If you value your life, you'll leave Camelot right now. Merlin: Arthur, she is a troll, and she's trying to set me up. Arthur: We've been through this. Merlin: I'm telling the truth. I saw her. on door Arthur: I don't care. You need to leave, Merlin. on door Guard: Sire! Arthur: Go. Go! exits the back way before guards enter the Prince's room -- standing before Uther and Catrina in the Council Chamber of Doom Arthur: I fear he may have slipped through our net. Catrina: You're very quick to give up the chase. Arthur: That is because I know my quarry is long gone. Uther: How can you be so certain? Arthur: Well, despite appearances, Merlin isn't stupid. He must've got wind that we were looking for him and left. Catrina: Outwitting your army in the process. Arthur: It appears so. Catrina: I thought your men aspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you. Uther: When I led the army, they did. Arthur: We don't even know if he's still in Camelot. He could be anywhere. Catrina: And that's a good enough reason to give up? Arthur: No, I'm not. It's just that I believe our resources would be better... Uther: I've had enough of your excuses. We both have. I want the boy found. Arthur: Sire. My Lady. bows to each of them and exits -- eating somewhere in the castle Troll: My plan to undermine Arthur is underway. Soon Uther will detest the sight of his own son. *sniffs the air* What's that, then? What is that smell? Jonas: A treat. To celebrate. Fresh from the stables. Troll: Oh, Jonas, you do know how to treat a lady. -- out looking for Merlin in the woods. they find a scarf and an old campfire Guard: Alert the rest of the guards! return to Camelot and Gwen talks to Gaius in the street Gwen: They found Merlin's trail. They say he's heading for the northern borders. Gaius: I'm sure he'll outrun them. Gwen: What if he can't? Uther won't show him any mercy. Gaius: Try not to worry, Gwen. -- returns to Physician's Chambers and knocks on a barrel full of grain, Merlin emerges Merlin: That was comfortable. Gaius: A necessary evil, I'm afraid. They picked up the trail that we left, but it won't fool them for long. Merlin: Then I'd better get busy. Gaius: And Merlin, be careful. The guards are still searching for you. -- itches as she walks out of the Pendragon Corridor back to her chambers, Arthur spies on them through a grate in the wall Jonas: Mistress, it is time. Catrina!Troll: Do I have to? Jonas: You must keep up the pretence! Catrina!Troll: I hate being like this! So clean! It's revolting. I can't keep it up. This skin, this face! I just want to claw it off! Jonas: Think of all the money, and the power. Soon it will all be yours. sees her take the potion, troll skin disappears. Merlin runs to hide when Catrina exits -- standing before Uther and Catrina in the Council Chamber of Doom Uther: There's something important that I...we wish you to address. For too long, the people have had it easy. They've grown fat off our indulgence of them. Arthur: How so? Uther: We provide peace, protection, food. They give us very little in return. Arthur: Most of our people are poor. They survive on the few crops they're able to grow. Catrina: That is what they would have us believe. Arthur: It's what I see every day. Uther: We're introducing a new tax. Catrina: The people must for the sanctuary that Camelot provides. Arthur: You can't. The majority are barely able to get by as it is. Uther: Those who refuse to pay it will be arrested and publicly flogged. Arthur: We've lived this way for years. You've never suggested anything like this before. Catrina: Maybe not to you, but the King confided in me that he has been considering this for some time, haven't you? Uther: Yes, I have. You are to begin the collections at once. -- sneaks into Catrina's chambers at night where Jonas is sleeping Merlin (whisper): Tospringe. takes the potion bottle -- Chambers Merlin: I saw her drink some of this potion and a patch of troll skin on her arm disappeared. Gaius: It must be pretty powerful magic to physically change her like that. Merlin: Could you make a potion that looks and tastes the same as this? Gaius: I don't know. Yes, I suppose so, but without the troll magic, it wouldn't have the same effect. Merlin: Exactly. If I can replace this potion with one that isn't magical. Gaius: Ah, so Catrina will keep taking it, but it'll no longer work. Merlin: And she'll turn into a troll. Think you can do it? Gaius: I don't know. Merlin: We have to make the switch before morning or Jonas will notice. Gaius: Then it's going to be a long night. -- enters her chambers warily Uther: My Lady. Catrina: My Liege. Uther: I brought you flowers picked from the royal garden. Catrina: Oh, well they're...they're lovely. Uther: Not as lovely as you. Catrina: Achoo! Uther: Are you alright? Catrina: I'm sorry. I don't think I can keep this up any longer. Uther: Keep what up? Catrina: The lie. I can't keep pretending like this. I'm beginning to wonder if you're really the man I thought you were, the man I fell in love with. The man I married was firm, strong, in both mind and body. Uther: Trust me, I am all of those, and more. Catrina: I fear for Camelot. Arthur has not taken after his father. He is too weak to make the hard decisions. Uther: Then it's lucky I'm in such rude health. Catrina: Lucky, indeed, but what if some tragedy were to befall you? Uther: Let me worry about Arthur. Catrina: No, I can't. Your love for him has made you blind to his faults. Uther: I judge Arthur the same as the rest of my men. If he excels, he is rewarded. If he fails, he is punished. Catrina: Well, so long as you're sure of that. Uther: I am. Now let me take your mind off this. I promise, our first night as husband and wife will be one to remember. breathes on him to knock him out -- replicating potion in Physician's Chambers Merlin: What's in it? Gaius: Nothing too potent. Rat's guts. Merlin: Nice. Gaius: Toad paste. Take two toads, grind them up... Merlin: No, I get the picture. Gaius: Horse dung. Crushed sheep's eyeball. Merlin: Oh, lovely. Gaius: Pond scum. Three wolf spiders. And what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain? Merlin: Sounds delicious. Gaius: Good, 'cause you're going to taste it. Merlin: No way. Gaius: It's completely harmless. Merlin: Er, no. *gags* That is...ugh. That is disgusting. Gaius: Yes, to you, but not to a troll. Merlin: I can't even believe you let me put that in my mouth. Gaius: Yes, well, try the original. Merlin: Oh... Gaius: Just a small amount. And be sure to spit it out. Merlin: *gags* *spits* Gaius: Does it taste roughly the same? Merlin: Yes! It's horrible. Gaius: Are you sure? Because if there's too big a difference, Catrina will notice. Merlin: It tastes exactly the same. Gaius: Well, let's hope she thinks so, too. -- sneaks past patrolling guards in Catrina's corridor and puts fake potion back in her chamber Merlin: Tospringe. someone coming and hides in wardrobe. Jonas enters and sits. Merlin notices he left the cupboard door open Merlin: Fýrbendum fæst. investigates the cupboard noise -- walking through the lower town, sees guards wrestling with a man Arthur: What do you think you're doing?! Guard: He's refusing to pay the King's tax. Man: You, you ask for too much. comes out of her house Man: I've given all I can. Guard: That's not enough! crowd stares at Arthur imploringly Arthur: Let me see. looks in the money pouch and hands it to the man Arthur: Release him. Guard: The King said... Arthur: Release him. Give them back their money. All of it. leaves and people smile and bow to him -- standing before Uther and Catrina in the Council Chamber of Doom Uther: I gave you a direct order. Arthur: The people cannot afford to pay the tax. Catrina: Don't tell me you're naïve enough to take them at their word? Arthur: We have their loyalty, their goodwill. Do not forsake that by making unreasonable demands. Catrina: Is it so unreasonable for a king to expect his subjects to obey him? Arthur: They'll starve! Uther: Nonsense. They've grown too soft. Remember, these are your subjects, not your friends. Arthur: And why can't they be both? Uther: Because we rule the people, not the other way around. Arthur: I think you're wrong. Uther: I beg your pardon? Arthur: I said you're wrong. Without the people there is no Camelot. We're as much their servant as they are ours. Catrina: You allow him to address you in this manner? Uther: No I do not. It will not be tolerated. You will take your men down into the town and go to every house collecting the payments I demand. Arthur: I will not. Uther: Get out of my sight. bows and exits Uther: How can he do this to me? My own son? After all the sacrifices I've made for him! Catrina: Oh, you are tense. Uther: Is it any surprise? The lack of respect he shows me. Catrina: Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Uther: No, of course not. No, it's...but your hands are surprisingly strong for one so delicate. Catrina: Arthur carries a heavy burden. It can't be easy holding all that responsibility at such a tender age. Uther: I'm afraid that's the way it has to be. After all, I cannot rule Camelot alone. Catrina: Well, you don't have to. You married me, remember? Uther: How can I forget? tries to kiss Catrina Catrina: I'm sorry, I can't. I'm too worried about you. With Arthur letting you down the way he has, how will you cope? Like you said, you can't rule Camelot alone. Uther: I have you by my side. Catrina: Oh, I may be your queen, but I have no power. Uther: Why not? Catrina: Well, the people wouldn't respect me as they do Arthur. I'm not heir to the throne. Uther: Would it put your mind at rest if you were? Catrina: Oh, it would. It most definitely would. Uther: Then you shall be. The ceremony will take place this afternoon. breathes on him to knock him out -- still hiding in wardrobe. Catrina!Troll enters Catrina!Troll: Jonas, it's time for my potion. Jonas: Are your plans progressing as you'd hoped. Catrina!Troll: Yes, not a moment too soon. seems to notice something and walks over to wardrobe only to look in the mirror Catrina!Troll: I must admit, though, that crown will look rather fetching. All that gold, and them lovely jewels. Catrina: Now, would you care to accompany your queen? exit. Merlin comes out of hiding and exits -- pouting in his chambers *knock* Arthur: Come in. Guinevere! Gwen: I saw what you did earlier. The people owe you a debt of gratitude. Arthur: The people owe me nothing. My father's still going to impose the tax. Gwen: Will he not be persuaded? Arthur: Not by me. He can't stand the sight of me. Gwen: That's not true. The King loves you. Arthur: You should've heard the way he spoke to me. Gwen: I'm sure he was angry, but you're still his son. Everyone appreciates what you did. They know you tried, and they won't forget that. Arthur: Maybe he's right. One day I will be the King of Camelot, and I cannot be a friend to the people as well as their ruler. Gwen: That's not true, and you will prove it when you become King. You've a kind heart, Arthur. Don't ever change. Not for anyone. knocking Leon: The King has sent for you. -- enters the full Council Chamber of Doom Arthur: Father? Uther: I'm relaxing your duties, revoking your title. Arthur: What? Uther: We live in dangerous times, I cannot allow you to undermine my authority. Arthur: You've always welcomed my counsel in the past. Uther: You stood against me for all the people to see. Arthur: I'm sorry. Any future grievance I have will be held in private. Uther: No, it's too late for that. Arthur: Father, this is... Uther: You are to be disinherited, with immediate effect. You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot. Gaius: Sire, Arthur is your son, your natural heir... Arthur: Gaius...You've always taught me to be true to my heart, and that's all I've ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be. Someone you were proud to call your son. Uther: My decision is final. leaves Uther: Queen Catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne. The ceremony will begin forthwith. begins the slow clap -- enters Physician's Chambers Merlin: We've done it! Catrina's drank the fake potion. What's wrong? What's happened? Gaius: Uther has disinherited Arthur and made Catrina his heir. Merlin: So if Uther dies, she will rule Camelot. -- of Ceremonies Geoffrey: We are gathered here to bear witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot. Are you willing to take the oath? Catrina: I am. Geoffrey: Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot, to uphold the laws and customs of the land? Catrina: I...do. *itches* Geoffrey: Will you, to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments? Catrina: I will. Geoffrey: Will you, to the utmost of your powers... checks her arm and sees troll skin Geoffrey: maintain the laws... Catrina: Yes, yes. Geoffrey: I'm sorry, you-you must let me finish. The wording must be exactly right to be binding. Catrina: Well, get on with it then. I mean, really, where did you dig up this old crone from? Uther: She's right. Get on with it. Geoffrey: Will you, to the utmost of your powers... Catrina: Yes, yes. Geoffrey: ...maintain the laws and customs... Catrina: I will, I will. Geoffrey: ...of the land, and serve the people of Camelot? Catrina: Yes! Just shut up and give me the crown! gasps. Geoffrey presents the crown to Catrina Catrina: Will you just hurry up! grabs crown and jams it on her head while running out of the Hall of Ceremonies Uther: Catrina! follows her into the Red Ribbon Corridor followed shortly by Morgana, Jonas, and Merlin. Catrina tries to find a way to escape Uther: Catrina! point him toward the Council Chamber of Doom Uther: Catrina! magically closes the council chamber doors so Catrina can't escape Uther: Whatever's the matter? Catrina: I'm sorry...troll arm I don't know what came over me. I, I just suddenly felt so hot. I, do you know, I think I need to be on my own, alright? Morgana: Are you alright? Catrina: Yes, yes, I'm, I'm fine. Really, thank you. I just... Merlin: Fýrbendum fæst. locks Catrina: Come on. Come on. Catrina!Troll: Open! Arthur: Let me. sees troll arm Arthur: What's that? Morgana: What's happening? Somebody help her! Arthur: You're a troll! Troll: *gasp* Uther: How dare you speak about her like that! Arthur: What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her! Morgana: I don't believe it. rips open the door and exits Arthur: She just ripped a door off its hinges. Doesn't that tell you something? Uther: Enough! Arthur: She's a troll! A giant...grey... Morgana: Stinking. Arthur: Stinking troll! Uther: Stop it! Haven't you hurt her feelings enough? Insult my wife again, it'll be the last thing you ever do. -- goes to his troll wife in one of their chambers Uther: I'm so sorry that you had to hear those terrible things. Troll: He, he, he's just taking time to adjust. He'll soon get used to having a stepmother around. Uther: How could he compare such beauty with a troll? Troll: *shrug* Search me. I washed my face and everything. kisses her forehead Troll: What is it? Uther: It's just your scent, it's, it's so...fragrant. Troll: Hmm. Well, it's er, it's mostly...dung. Uther: And such a sense of humour, too. I was so blessed it was my castle you came to. That I may look upon this vision every day. Troll: Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Uther: And I shall behold it. -- members enter Council Chamber of Doom where Uther is standing Uther: I wasn't aware we were due to convene the council. What's this about? Come on. Someone speak up. Gaius: I'm afraid it's your wife, Sire. Uther: Yes, what about her? Gaius: It's a rather delicate matter, Sire. Uther: Gaius, you've been my trusted advisor for many years. You can speak as you will. Gaius: I don't suppose it's escaped your notice, Sire, but we just...just wanted to make absolutely certain. You do realise your wife is a troll, Sire. Uther: I beg your pardon? Gaius: At least that's the way she looks to us. What with the warts, and the nose... Leon: And the smell. Uther: The smell? What? Gaius: She also has, what appears to be, a set of fangs. Uther: What? Leon: I wouldn't really say they were fangs. More like tusks. Gaius: Yes, they are more like tusks. Not that we're saying that's necessarily a bad thing. I just thought I ought to point it out to you in case it had passed you by. Uther: The next person to insult Queen Catrina will be charged with treason, and beheaded according to the laws of the land. -- Chambers Gaius: Uther must be enchanted. It's the only explanation. Merlin: Which is why we have to find a way to break it. Gaius: You won't find anything in your magic books. Troll enchantments are too strong. Merlin: Then what are we going to do? Gaius: You must speak to the dragon. If there's a way to break Catrina's hold on Uther, he'll know it. But be careful, dragons and trolls have been close allies in the past. -- dining with Uther in the Council Chamber of Doom Uther: Is everything to your satisfaction? Troll: Er, no. This thing's got to go for a start. at chair, tries to get up, but her large bum is stuck in it Troll: It's made for midgets! Too hard, too clean! Not my taste at all. Uther: What can I get you instead? Troll: Ah. I was walking through the grounds this morning, and I couldn't help but notice that your stables have just been mucked out. It seems such a waste to throw away all that lovely dung. -- laughing at Merlin's news Merlin: This isn't funny. Kilgharrah: Oh, it is, it is. The thought of Uther marrying a troll! Was it a very public affair? Merlin: Public enough. Kilgharrah: *lol* Merlin: Don't laugh! If she can't be stopped, Arthur won't become King. Albion will never be born. Kilgharrah: I'm sorry. You are right, of course. Merlin: How can we break the enchantment? Kilgharrah: These are not trifling tricks. Troll magic is very powerful. Merlin: There has to be a way. Kilgharrah: The only way you could break this enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse. Merlin: How do we make him do that? Kilgharrah: That I can't answer. Uther's heart is cold as stone. He's never been sorry for anything. Merlin: Thanks, I think. Kilgharrah: Young warlock, it was some time ago you promised to set me free. The help I give is not unconditional. -- eating, sitting on dung heap in the Council Chamber of Doom, while council looks on in disgust. she hands a piece of dung to Uther Troll: That is for you. Now, tell them about our plan, beloved. Plan. Uther: We're introducing further taxes. Leon: Sire, we can't. The people've given all they can. Uther: You told me that before, and yet our coffer is full. Leon: Your people are already going hungry. Uther: Are you questioning my orders? Leon: It's just, if we take more, they'll starve. Uther: Who are you to tell me what's best for my people? You will collect more taxes, or you will lose your head. Troll: *lol* Lose your head. *lol* Lose his head. Uther: I understand Bayard of Mercia wishes to honour our marriage with a visit. Leon: Yes, Sire. Troll: Oh, good! Now, tell this Bayard we expect gifts. Lots of lovely shiny gold. Leon: I, I think at this time it might be wise to... Troll: *belch* Leon: ...to respectfully decline his offer of a visit. Uther: Whatever for? Leon: I'm still not sure that we can trust Bayard. Uther: Nonsense. He is a friend of Camelot. You will send our reply . It will be an honour to feast with him. Troll: Honour. -- Chambers Merlin: The dragon said he had to cry tears of true remorse to break the enchantment. Gaius: Well, that's not going to be easy. Uther's heart's closed to everyone. Merlin: Well, not everyone. Arthur. Gaius: Then there's only one course of action we can take. Uther must see his son die. -- goes to bed and blows out the candle Merlin (whisper): Arthur! Arthur! bolts out of bed and grabs a sword from his bedside table Arthur: Who's there? pops out from under the bed Merlin: Merlin. Arthur: You're back. Merlin: I never left. Arthur: You mean to say... Merlin: Yes. Arthur: You've been under there this whole time. Merlin: No. Course not. No. Arthur: 'cause if you were... Merlin: I wasn't, I swear. So your, er, your stepmother is a troll, then. Arthur: If you say "I told you so"... Merlin: I wasn't going to. I wouldn't. But it's true that if you had listened to me earlier, then...Sorry. Gaius and I believe your father's been enchanted, now we found a way to break the spell, but we need your help. -- Chambers Arthur: So your great plan is to kill me? Merlin: No. Well, yes. It...not exactly. It's...Gaius has made a potion that gives the appearance of death without the actual dying bit. It's fine. There's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the brink of death. Arthur: Oh, only to the brink. Merlin: We haven't got a choice. Gaius: We have to make your father cry. Arthur: He doesn't care about me anymore. Gaius: Nonsense. That's Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many, many years. There's never been anyone or anything he's treasured more than you. It's perfectly safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately. Arthur: Antidote. What antidote? You didn't say anything about the antidote! Merlin: Er...I didn't think it was important. Gaius: The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes, you will be dead. Arthur: And the antidote reverses the effects? Gaius: Yes. If it's administered in time. Arthur: If it isn't? Gaius: You will be dead. Arthur: You just said it wasn't important! Merlin: Erm...yeah, I suppose it is a bit important. Gaius: Merlin will have the antidote. Once I have administered the poison....er, the potion, he'll have half an hour to get it to you. Arthur: Don't be late. Merlin: Am I ever? Gaius: Are you sure you want to go through with this? Arthur: It's the only way to save Camelot. rolls his eyes and drinks the potion, waits, shrugs, then passes out Gaius: Time to break the bad news to Uther. -- peeks around a corner and jogs down the Red Ribbon Corridor. Jonas drops a vase on Merlin's head and the antidote bottle falls down the Griffin Stairway and breaks. Uther goes to Arthur's Chambers to find his "dead" son Uther: My boy. wakes, finds the broken bottle Uther: It was my fault. I pushed you away. soaks up the antidote with his neckerchief. Troll finds Uther cradling his "dead" son Uther: My son. My son. Troll: Come away. There's nothing you can do for him now. Uther: *cries* I killed him. I killed my only son! Troll: No, no, no, no. Nu meaht þú begalan. Nu meaht þú... pulls on his arm and Uther finally turns around, tears streaming down his face Uther: Catrina? What kind of trickery is this? Troll: How I've suffered these last weeks. Allowing you to touch me! Having to share a bed with you! Uther: Ugh. Troll: It's repulsive. Uther: I know the feeling. Troll: Ooh, I've been looking forward to this. Uther: Guards! Seize....it! brings antidote sopped neckerchief to Arthur and squeezes out one drop to revive him. Arthur tries to attack Troll Troll: Is that any way to treat your dear old stepmother? throws Arthur then fights off Uther and guards. Jonas goes for Arthur, Arthur runs him through. Troll goes for Arthur again Merlin: Fléoge hrægl. rug out from under Troll; she lands on her back. Arthur runs her through -- and Arthur at dinner in the Council Chamber of Doom Uther: *ahem* I'd like to thank you for exposing this attack on our state. Once again, magic was used to strike at the heart of Camelot. Arthur: You mean, your heart. How many nights did you share a bed with a troll? Uther: Obviously I was under its spell. Arthur: *snicker* Uther: I did many things that I...regret. Arthur: Father, I really don't want to know the details. *lol* -- finds Merlin walking down the Rectangular Corridor Arthur: Merlin. I want you to know that I never doubted you. Alright, maybe I did, but it's your own fault. You've got a suspicious look about you. Shifty. Like you've got something to hide. Merlin: I am an open book. Arthur: I don't believe that for a second. However, I do know that without your help, I'd still have a troll for a stepmother. Well, thanks. Whoa. What are you doing? Merlin: I thought you were going for a hug. Arthur: No. Merlin: No. Category:Transcripts Category:Series 2